elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jazbay Grapes (Skyrim)
}} Jazbay Grapes is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. Background Locations A clue to finding these Jazbay Grapes is that they are commonly found on rocky terrain, often near hot springs. They grow very close to the ground and are sometimes tricky to spot. *Near the Atronach Stone, which has two Jazbay on the same landing, it is possible to find numerous Jazbay in the rocks around the Atronach Stone, normally on flat, level surfaces spread around the pools. (33 in this location) *On the road that winds south and east from Kynesgrove, there are more than a dozen harvest points for Jazbay Grapes that grow next to the road (see image). (26 in this location) *South Skybound Watch – sparsely spread throughout. *Skybound Watch Pass – a group of six plants just inside the doorway from South Skybound Watch, and three more a little further down the winding stairs. *The Arch-Mage's Quarters in the College of Winterhold, check along the wall behind the center tree for around a half-dozen harvest points. *Vlindrel Hall, Markarth in the entrance way. There are also three more sitting in a bowl on top of the wooden table in front of the fireplace in the main hall (after upgrades purchased). (7 in this location) *In the Hag Rock Redoubt Ruin in the northern most chamber to the right of the treasure chest a single Jazbay Grape will be found. *Eldergleam Sanctuary – Four are located just outside the entrance. Two are located inside the sanctuary itself and there are many around that area. (35 in this locatIon) *Many can be found around the rocky hot springs between Bonestrewn Crest and Mistwatch. (3 around Bonestrewn Crest) *The hydrothermal fields south of Windhelm have several areas with Jazbay Grapes, Dragon's Tongue and Creep Cluster. *Broken Fang Cave – On the table with the platters in the Master Vampires room. *One can be found in the Goldenglow Estate, in Aringoth's room, on the bookshelf to the right of the Queen Bee Statue. *From the doorway of the Riverside Shack (located a little southwest of Windhelm), facing out, there are three located to the north just across the river in a little clearing and another halfway up the hill to the road. Then at the top of that hill below Morvunskar there are seven on the road heading east towards Windhelm. (22 in this location) *The White Phial in Windhelm – There are several on the counter near the entrance. *Occasionally looted from Falmer, mages, satchels, etc. *Can sometimes be purchased from Herluin Lothaire in the Thieves Guild (must have completed enough "Special Jobs" for Delvin). *Inside the cellar of the chief's longhouse in the Orc Stronghold Dushnikh Yal with other ingredients. *Arcadia of Arcadia's Cauldron and other merchants that sell ingredients will occasionally sell one. *The garden that can be purchased for the Dragonborn's residence in Riften, Honeyside, grows several patches, as do the two planters in the Markarth residence, Vlindrel Hall, if the Entrance upgrade is purchased. 7 can be found in the latter. *Cultist Adepts can occasionally drop a sample. *Several can be found in the garden of the Alchemist's Shack. Quests Smooth Jazbay Avrusa Sarethi needs the juice of jazbay grapes to grow her Nirnroot. She asks the Dragonborn to bring her 20. Potions † multiple effects Gallery Jazbay Grapes Map.png|Map view. Skyrim ingredients Jazbay Grapes.jpg|Jazbay plant as seen on dungeon floor. Jazbay.png|A colored sketching of Jazbay Grapes. Trivia *This is one of the rarer alchemy ingredients, according to Avrusa Sarethi. *This ingredient combined with salmon roe and histcarp creates the most expensive potion available in . *Two are required to make a jazbay crostata at an oven. *The addition of Hearthfire allows the cultivation of jazbay grapes in gardens and greenhouses. *According to Avrusa Sarethi, the acidic content of jazbay grapes improves the quality of soil for cultivating nirnroot. Appearances * * de:Jasbaytrauben es:Uvas de jazbay (Skyrim) it:Acini di Jazbay (Skyrim) pl:Winogrona Jazbay ru:Виноград Джазби (ингредиент)